This fanfiction needs a title
by theBronyINaHat
Summary: A strange pony wakes up in a place with no recollection of who he is and stumbles into the town of Dusty. follow his adventures in this very un-brony fanfic.


I awoke to a place I have no memory of being in. Scratch that, I have no memory at all. Prior to my waking up I had no memory whatsoever.

I scanned my surroundings and saw nothing but sand for miles and miles with the occasional cactus and tumbleweed in the way and a small pond to my far left. When I saw the pond my mouth had instantly dried up as if I hadn't drank anything in a long time.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some water before wondering where I am," As I approached the pond I noticed something very strange.

Either I was tired, weak, or I was born walking on all fours. I thought it was odd but I was so thirsty that I paid little attention to it.

When I reached the pond I tried to cup some water to my mouth when I saw the reason why I walk on all fours. Instead of having hands, claws, or even talons, I was greeted with hooves. yes, you read that right (unless I made a typo) I had hooves. I stared down at them and trailed my gaze down my (assumed) forelegs, which had a nice grey coat on it.

"Hm, I think I'm a horse." I muttered to myself " Guess I should drink with my muzzle then."

As I bent down the pond I was greeted with another surprise. Aside from a white mane that went with the grey coat, a spiral grey horn was placed on top of my head like some decoration. I was so surprised by this discovery that my wings opened up on reflex- WAIT WINGS?!

I looked behind me and saw two giant grey wings on my horse back, spread wide and ready to fly off into the great scorching hot sky.

"Very unusual, are horses suppose to have wings and a horn or am I some sort of special breed?" I continued to ask myself as I observed my reflection in the water. "Who am I even talking to right now?"

After taking a long drink from a shallow pond I got up to start walking in a random direction.

"Hang on," I said as realization hit me "If I have wings, doesn't that mean I can fly."

I spread my wings and checked to see if they were big enough to carry something as big as me.

"Looks okay to me, then again I've never seen a flying horse before."

I began at a fast paced gallop, my hooves breaking the peaceful surface of the sand. The I leaped straight into the air and flapped my wings as hard as I could. I seemed to work at first but 20 seconds after jumping I had plummeted back down on earth and landed on my muzzle. Hard. Really hard. Really really-** They get it move on already.**

After getting sand out of my nose I decided to walk the rest of the way... South I think?

It felt like I was walking forever by the time I spotted a small town in the distance. I was about to approach it when a thought popped into my head: How will a town react to something like me. I was pretty sure there weren't many, heck there probably weren't any horses like me at all.

"It wouldn't hurt to find a disguise before entering." I said to no one "I REALLY need to stop to myself already."

I scanned my surroundings for anything I could use and spotted to spot some cloth just lying there on the outskirts of the town.

"How convenient. It's almost as if something's helping me." **You're lucky you can't hear me right now. **I was about to grab the cloth when I noticed my hoof. "Wait, how am I suppose to grab something with nothing but a hoof for a limb?"

It did prove a challenge since whenever I tried to grab the cloth with my two front hooves then it would just slip in-between them.

Finally I gave up and put my hooves on the top of my head in pure frustration. That was when I felt my horn (Which I had regrettably forgotten all about).

"Hm, I wonder..." I began to concentrate on the cloth and imagined a claw or talon or any limb that could grab the cloth for me.

Nothing happened at first and I was about to give up when IT happened, the cloth was being levitated by my horn. With a grey aura around it too.

"Interesting," At least the horn was useful.


End file.
